Iguales y Diferentes
by Mailen Ilen
Summary: Veigar se siente extraño por una chica...pero usa sus diferencias para justificar su incompatibilidad. Lulu por su parte, solo lo adora. ¿Logrará comprender Veigar que está enamorado? Porque son diferentes...pero mas iguales de lo que cree. Soy Kori Jalaru y les traigo mi primer fic! Ojalá lo disfruten tanto como yo :3
1. Chapter 1

Las risas en el comedor del Instituto de la Guerra interrumpieron el agitado sueño de Veigar, y lo obligaron a abrir los ojos. Con un gruñido, se giró e intentó volver a dormir, pero acabó por rendirse y volver a levantarse, aun gruñendo. Tanta alegría era realmente desagradable.

Sin muchas ganas, el yordle se vistió con su característica túnica y el gran sombrero azul bien inclinado sobre su rostro, detalle que comprobó en un largo espejo en la pared de su habitación. Así, su rostro quedaba totalmente en las sombras, viéndose únicamente sus grandes ojos amarillos, serios, molestos…o muy crueles, según fuera el caso. A Veigar le gustaba ir por ahí de esta forma; digna del "pequeño maestro del mal".

Conforme con su aspecto, el yordle se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de abrirla, volteó y miró la única ventana que tenía su habitación. Con un ligero salto, se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrada, y corrió a abrirla. Ya abierta salió con más calma de la habitación y se dirigió a las escaleras, directo a su rutina de las mañanas: comer con sus compañeros yordles. O más bien, "los demás yordles", porque no eran sus amigos como para llamarlos compañeros. Él dominaría Runaterra y el mundo entero, y todos ellos le servirían. Pero para ello, debía ser paciente, y por ahora, comer con ellos.

Veigar se dirigió a la larga mesa estilo buffet al costado de todas aquellas en las que comían los campeones, y cogió su desayuno en una bandeja. Se disponía a sentarse en el extremo más alejado de sus compañeros (tendría que llamarlos asi) cuando un grito lo detuvo.

-¡VEIGAAAR!-Ay no…-El aludido no llegó a esquivar el abrazo por la espalda.

-Lulu..¿qué quieres?-dijo mientras se la sacaba de encima.

-¡Darte los buenos días!-La pequeña hechicera sonrió y Pix se asomó tras su sombrero, sosteniendo un vaso de jugo de manzana-Ah, y devolverte esto, lo dejaste en la mesa junto a las tostadas.

Veigar recibió el vaso y masculló un "gracias", con lo que Lulu se alejó saltando y sonriendo aún más.

De todos los campeones, Lulu era quien emitía más vida y alegría, lo que ponía nervioso, y por ello, molesto a Veigar, pues no entendía esas cosas. Él era un mago oscuro, todo lo opuesto a ello.

-Mfff-gruñó, sorbiendo el jugo. Le estaba costando concentrarse. Estaba claro que esas emociones lo distraían de su gran meta. Y esa chica parecía hacerlas crecer.

-Que desagradable-dijo mordiendo una tostada.

Holaaa! Aquí les tengo el primer capítulo de mi primer fic, que enserio espero les guste n.n siéntase libres de dejar sus reviews y sus críticas si es necesario, para poder ir mejorando cada vez más :3 Iré actualizando mientras pueda, pero procuraré no dejar semana sin capitulo nwn.

Soy Kori, y sin más, hasta la próxima! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Una llave y un favor.

Caía la tarde y Lulu estaba sentada en un tronco en el borde del bosque y fin del prado a las afueras del imponente edificio de la liga. Sus manos daban los últimos retoques a un comedero para pájaros que estaba fabricando.

-¿No quieres fingir que eres un pajarito y estás comiendo Pix? Digo, para ver el tamaño-Una serie de tenues sonidos como campanitas dio cuenta de su negativa-Ok, ok, lo siento!-La chica no pudo evitar reír.

El sol empezaba a ponerse, y la pequeña hechicera decidió que ya era hora de volver adentro. Caminando, vio como las ventanas de las diferentes habitaciones comenzaban a cerrarse, excepto la de Veigar, eternamente abierta. Una sonrisa afloró a su rostro al notar ese detalle, tachado de raro por muchos, pero que a ella le agradaba. Además, la habían calificado de la misma forma tantas veces, que el significado comenzaba a distorsionarse. ¿Era bueno o malo ser raro? Por un lado estaba ella, que creía hacer cosas buenas al convertir a los niños de Ciudad Bandle en flores y animales, por ejemplo, y estaba Veigar, que derechamente hablaba de maldad y esclavizar a todos. La duda la molestó por un buen tiempo, pero había decidido dejarla de lado. Ella era muy feliz siendo como era…y siendo Veigar como era.

Cuando llegó a la Liga, ello la había emocionado mucho. Era otro yordle rechazado, era como ella en ese aspecto. Lulu se había propuesto al instante ser su amiga, sin saber su historia ni nada, pero últimamente se le estaba haciendo difícil. Era como si el muro de hielo que parecía rodear a Veigar se hiciera más grueso cuando ella estaba cerca. No podía negar que eso la apenaba un poco, pero no iba a darse por vencida, hasta que el Pequeño Maestro del Mal destruyera esa barrera. El o ella. Y asi el sonreiría más…no la apartaría…o mejor, ¡le dejaría ver su rostro!

Pensando de este modo, Lulu llegó a la puerta de su cuarto. Empezó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos llenos de nueces, flores secas, una que otra piedrita colorida que había guardado, y mil cosas más en busca de la llave, sin obtener muchos resultados. Pix empezó a emitir chillidos de impaciencia cuando vio que claramente, ella no la tenía.

-¡Cálmate Pix! De seguro la dejé afuera, con la comida de los pájaros, ¡La encontraremos enseguida!-dejó el comedero junto a la puerta y salió a buscar.

A los 15 minutos regresó derrotada. Se disponía a intentar un hechizo para abrir la cerradura, cuando escuchó su nombre casi en un susurro. El último que creía escucharía en ese momento.

-¿Veigar?-dijo girándose, y abriendo los ojos como platos.

El yordle estiró la mano. La llave de Lulu se veía apoyada en su palma-Estaba tirada en el pasillo y luego te vi buscando algo afuera, asi que…-Lulu le ahorró el problema de pensar que decir, cogiendo la llave muy emocionada y con una enorme sonrisa-¡Gracias Veigar! ¡Muchas muchas muchas gracias!-Veigar solo agachó la cabeza con expresión irritada y un "mmm" muy tenue, gesto que a pesar de todo, la chica logró interpretar: "Favor devuelto". Sin embargo..cuando se hubo ido, Pix se acercó y le susurró al oído lo que ella estaba pensando. Con los ojos brillantes, y sin quitarse la sonrisa, asintió. "Exacto. Ahora estoy dentro de la ultra-hiper-mega-pequeña lista de personas a las que Veigar ayudó por iniciativa propia. Y solo fue un vaso de jugo de manzana"

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto. Bastaba entrar en esa habitación para apreciar en su totalidad la palabra "color". No había un sitio sin él. Sin embargo, no resultaba excesivo a la vista ni nada parecido. Estaba rodeado de un aura fantástica, mágica, que llamaba a verlo y decir "wow" con una sonrisa. Era la prueba de la imaginación de Lulu, de los mundos que tenía en su cabeza y otros miles que Pix le había mostrado, de su rareza, como dirían, pero mas bien dicho, de lo que la hacía única entre las demás.

La pared del fondo tenía dos grandes ventanas con cortinas rojas. Lulu descorió una, y colgó el comedero en un gancho por fuera. Satisfecha, se quitó su gorro y lo dejó junto a su bastón al lado de un gran baúl de madera, al lado de la puerta. Ya era hora de dormir. Pix tomó su sitio en una pequeña cama en una repisa, similar a un nido, pero con telas de colores, mientras que Lulu, ya en pijama, saltó a su cama, hecha con muchas telas de colores también. Apagó la luz con un chasquido de dedos. "Buenas noches Pix", le deseó, y con un suspiro, cerró los ojos. Se durmió rápido, como solia pasarle cuando estaba muy muy feliz por algo. Además, no podía evitarlo. Siempre que hablaba con Veigar, se sentía demasiado feliz.

Hola de nuevo nwn! Aviso desde ya, es bien probable que solo actualize los fines de semana, por motivos mios :c . De todas formas, hoy les traje un capítulo más de la perspectiva de Lulu :3 y un pequeño encuentro entre ambos…ya irán progresando más *3* ahí lo verán!

Espero que les haya gustado, y sin más, nos vemos! n.n


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Ayuda y confusión

Otro día comenzaba, y los campeones se dirigían a las cámaras de invocación en espera de algún invocador que los solicitara.

Lulu iba saltando y tarareando una melodía que se le había ocurrido, bastón en mano, cuando vio a Veigar entrar antes que ella. Se le había ocurrido que el favor de haberle devuelto su llave le daría un tema de conversación…pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría él. En eso, él se giró y la vio. Fueron cerca de dos segundos de contacto visual y Veigar volvió a su habitual posición encorvada con un rápido giro de cabeza, mientras Lulu soltaba una risita.

Coincidentemente, resultaron ser invocados ambos para una misma partida. El mago iría en mid y la hechicera supportearía a Caitlyn como adc. Riven y Shaco se encargarían de los roles restantes.

Los minutos empezaron a correr, y Veigar farmeaba tranquilo. Se enfrentaba a una Kayle, y no creía que el "poder de la justicia" rebasara a su magia oscura. Esquivó con facilidad su "juicio divino" (Q de Kayle) saltando al lado, y riendo como sólo él sabe hacerlo, invocó a su W.

-¡Hey, Kayle!-la campeona ingenuamente volteó hacia él, sin alcanzar a esquivar la "materia oscura" que caía sobre ella-¡Ten tu castigo de los cielos!

Kayle cayó al suelo, tras la horda de súbditos que la precedía. Recogió su espada que había caído al suelo-Maldito enano…-dijo con rabia mientras remontaba el vuelo-¡Voy a matarte!-gritó mientras cargaba contra el yordle con un nuevo "juicio divino" activado. Esta vez no lo alcanzó a esquivar, y recibió toda la fuerza del ataque en su costado.

-Auch!-dijo en un intento de risa sarcástica. Corrió a refugiarse tras su montón de súbditos, observando fijamente a su contrincante, quien tampoco perdía detalle. Tras un momento, se lanzó hacia la justiciera con "ataque maligno en sus manos" (Q de Veigar), dañándola pero sin amedrentarla, si no que recibiendo un ataque básico con bastante rapidez. Veigar retrocedió de un salto, y Kayle usó su "furia justiciera" para aumentar su daño mágico. Voló hacia él, pero pasó por encima, para atacarlo en plena espalda. Veigar necesitó un momento para recuperar el aliento. Ya se estaba cansando de ella.

-¡Hasta aquí! ¡Muere!-hizo caso omiso de su baja vida y le lanzó "horizonte de sucesos" (E de Veigar) consiguiendo frenarla y analizar su siguiente ataque con un poco de tiempo. Vio que la vida de su contrincante, y calculó que con "estallido primordial" (R de Veigar) la mataría. Apuntó su ataque definitivo, pero vio que Kayle hacia algo parecido: se lanzaba a si misma su "intervención". Ya no podría atacarla, era inmune. Para peor, cayó en la cuenta de lo bajo de su vida; había estado ignorando a los súbditos enemigos que se la bajaban lentamente.

-Ay no-sorprendido y algo molesto por no haberlo previsto, esperó el golpe. Sin embargo, este no llegaba. Levantando el rostro, vio que Kayle recibía en plena ala derecha un rayo de luz colorido y brillante, y otro igual pasaba de largo. Un segundo después, Pix volaba a su lado y un escudo florido lo protegía. Miles de preguntas lo rondaban, pero eligió hacerle caso al grito de Lulu "¡Corre!"

Regresó corriendo rumbo a su base, con Lulu un poco más atrás. De sus miles de preguntas, sólo salió la menos importante en el momento: "Y..y Caitlyn?"-Con muchos asesinatos a su favor. Puede estar sola un momento!" la chica rió alegremente. Veigar sintió que su rostro se relajaba-"¡Pero aún no hemos terminado!¡Aún debemos ganar!"-dijo Lulu. Se detuvieron en un arbusto, y la chica activó Teletransportación. Con una sonrisa hacia el mago, desapareció.

Veigar se sólo se quedó quieto, con esa sonrisa en su mente. Nuevamente ese lapsus de desconcentración. Con gesto enojado, se devolvió a su línea.

Quince minutos después, habían ganado.

Mucho más tarde, Lulu se dirigía al bosque. El claro en su interior era uno de sus lugares favoritos para observar mariposas, o simplemente, sentarse y observar. En su camino, vio caminar lentamente al yordle que había rondado en su cabeza toda la tarde. Con una sonrisa, fue hacia él.

-¡Holaa!-saludó con voz cantarina.

-Q..que tal-le contestó.

-¿Vas a alguna parte?

-Al..al bosque. Es oscuro, como yo-Veigar intentó sonar malvado, sin resultados, pues Lulu rió.

-¡No creo que sea así! ¡Es maravilloso! Los árboles, el olor de las flores..está lleno de vida y color.

-El color y lo vívido no son lo mío.

-Ah, ¿si?-Lulu comenzó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos, hasta sacar un cupcake repleto de mostacillas de colores-Apuesto que en la comida no piensas lo mismo. ¡Pruébalo!, yo los hice.

Veigar cogió el pastelillo de su mano con lentitud.-Gracias Lulu.

-¡No es nada!-dijo mientras le sonreía-Bueno, debo irme, las mariposas se irán a dormir si no me apresuro. Adiós-iba a correr al bosque, pero Veigar preguntó:

-L..¿Lulu?

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué no te doy miedo?

-Aún no lo sé…pero no creo que seas tan malo como pareces-sonrió-Ahora si, ¡Nos vemos!-salió corriendo y se despidió agitando su mano.

Veigar levantó el cupcake y lo probó. Hacía mucho tiempo que no probaba las cosas dulces; no iban con él y su maldad. Este pastel sabía excepcionalmente bien. Quizás-pensó-hablar con esa yordle extraña (que no le tenía miedo a su maldad) no fuera tan malo después de todo.

Holaa :3! Que tal? Ha comenzado el acercamiento entre ambos *-*! No se imaginan lo que me emocionó este capítulo *w* esque Lulu y Veigar son hermosos 3 pero por sobre todo, sus reviews me motivan a seguir y me hacen muy feliz nwn mil gracias!

¿Es incómodo de leer si pongo entre paréntesis la tecla de cada ataque en el juego ;-;? ¿Qué les pareció? Me comentan y lo veré para el próximo capítulo!

Sin más que decir, soy Kori, y me despido nwn hasta la próxima! c:


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Amenazas

"_Estimado señor Veigar:_

_Se nos ha informado que está recibiendo correo a altas horas de la noche en su ventana, traído por águilas, lo que genera ruido y molestias para el sueño de los demás campeones. Le agradeceríamos que vigilara este hecho, a fin de que todos tengamos una noche reparadora._

_Atte, Consejo de Invocadores de la Liga."_

Veigar arrugó la carta que había encontrado en el suelo de su habitación y la lanzó directo al basurero en una esquina. Era la segunda en unos días, no podía entender cómo no se cansaban de insistir. ¿Molestias al dormir? El las sufría el triple. A nadie le gusta que aparezcan águilas en su cuarto de noche dejando una y otra vez las mismas cartas, chillando y metiendo ruido.

Y menos aún si son águilas noxianas.

La carta saltó fuera del basurero. No quedaba espacio en su interior, estaba lleno de cartas arrugadas, algunas leídas una y otra vez. Lentamente, Veigar se dirigió allá, abrió una hoja arrugada, y se dispuso a leer de nuevo. Eran de sus compañeros de prisión en Noxus, de varios de ellos, los que lo odiaban y los que eran sus "amigos" o más bien, cómplices en dominar Valoran, magos oscuros en su máximo esplendor. Los últimos le advertían a Veigar que la condena había terminado, que todos habían salido ya de prisión, incluso los que se habían quedado más tiempo. Eran cartas frías, que revelaban su verdadero propósito antes de ponerlo literal: avisar al yordle que sus compañeros habían salido en libertad con una intención clara, la única que los había mantenido cuerdos en la fría oscuridad de sus celdas: matar al maldito que los arrastró allí, que decía dominarían toda Runaterra juntos. Y ese ser era él.

Las cartas de los primeros solo eran amenazas de todo tipo, pero insistían en algo. No importaba si era en la Liga o fuera de ella, solo o acompañado. Lo iban a encontrar.

Leyendo así, lo sorprendió un grito. No de dolor o cosas así, este era alegre, y lo llamaba.

-¡Veigaar!-lo llamaba Lulu bajo su ventana, desde el patio. Soltando la carta, miró hacia abajo desde allí. Por un segundo nada más, sus pensamientos turbios se disiparon.

-¿Dime Lulu? ¿Por qué me gritas así?

-¡Es que es más rápido!-soltó una risa-Estamos buscando manzanas con Annie para hacer jugo, ¡y luego invitar a todos los demás!¡Y comer pastelillos, y pasarla muy bien!-la chica reía, pero bajó la voz un poco..casi con un dejo de nerviosismo en su voz-..¿nos acompañas?

-…-Veigar dudaba. No solía hablar con otros yordles, así que la idea de pasar tiempo con ellos le daba..sentimientos encontrados. Una suerte de rotunda negativa, cubriendo algo de nerviosismo. Al final, pensó, estaría Lulu. Con ella le era un poco más fácil hablar. Con una mueca de disgusto, habló-De acuerdo, ¡pero sólo un momento!-la mueca se ensanchó en su rostro. Justo cuando estaba preocupado por las amenazas de muerte, se le presentaban estas situaciones confusas que lo ponían de mal humor.

-¡Genial! ¡Nos vemos entonces!-saltando y sonriendo ampliamente, el hada hechicera se alejó.

Veigar dio un hondo suspiro, sosteniéndose del borde de la ventana. Así habían sido sus días desde que habló directamente con Lulu. La chica lo saludaba todos los días, lo invitaba a jugar, le ofrecía pastelillos, de todo; sonriente, siempre estaba. A veces no aparecía, y la echaba en falta..solo un poco, nada más que eso. Luego recordaba sus pensamientos malignos, y se le pasaba. Con las cartas, esa clase de pensamientos le sobraban…pero también lo hacían cuestionarse cosas, actitud que el mismo sentía extraña. Se sorprendía pensando en que haría Lulu ese día, en lo brillante y claro de su risa…y en los magos que lo buscarían. Si aparecerían en la Liga, si lo atacarían entre varios, si vendrían muy pronto..y como reaccionaria Lulu frente a ello.

El yordle sacudió violentamente la cabeza. Qué estupidez. Lulu no reaccionaría de ninguna forma, no tenía por qué. Quizás ella se dijera su amiga…pero…pero…agh, que va. Seamos sinceros, no quería admitirlo. El pequeño Maestro del Mal estaba asustado. Odiaba pedir ayuda también..pero quizás comentárselo a Lulu le ayudara..al fin y al cabo se supone que eran amigos, y el creía que eso hacían.

Lulu vio a Veigar dando sus característicos saltos hacia ella en el bosque. Annie había ido a guardar y pelar manzanas, y ella se había quedado esperando al yordle, que gracias al cielo apareció. Temía que no llegara.

Esperaba distraer un poco a su amigo. Lo veía más cabizbajo de lo normal, y le contestaba con voz apagada y distante sus saludos, no como siempre, con su voz más…aguda. Le preocupaba, y mucho. Más aún con las águilas que aterrizaban en su ventana de noche, y no saber que ocurría la preocupaba más. Sabía que él no hablaría, pero para su sorpresa, no fue así.

El yordle se le acercó con la cabeza baja.

-L..Lulu…

-¿Si?-la chica habló lo más tranquila que pudo, dominando la sorpresa y preocupación.

-Tengo..tengo que contarte algo. Pero nadie más puede saberlo. Ni Annie ni nadie. ¿Podrías..pedirle que aplazen los jugos de manzana?-lo ansioso de su voz obligó a Lulu a apresurarse.

-¡S..Seguro! Pix, ¿me harías el favor?-Un tintineo y un destello, y Pix ya se había ido.

Ambos fueron en silencio a unas rocas cercanas y se sentaron.

-¿Qué pasó Veigar?

-Será largo…

-No tengo prisa.

-De acuerdo. Te lo contaré desde el principio..

Continuará..

:-:-:-:-:-:

Holaaa! Perdónenme, perdónenme la ausencia por favor, pero mi tiempo para publicar es escaso uwu ténganme paciencia ;-;! Que puede que me tarde, pero pienso con dedicación cada capítulo y no los pienso abandonar. Pronto Veigar cuenta su historia *w* pero se los dejo para el próximo capítulo :3

Dénse una vuelta por estos fics: "La sanadora del castigo" de fabian villegas y "Juntos por Shurima" de Prelawbirch. Ambos son geniales asi que vayan, no se arrepentirán!

Soy Kori y sin más, nos vemos! nwn


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Historias

-Bueno…empezaré por el principio. Antes de llegar a la Liga, antes de entrar en la magia oscura, vivía como cualquier yordle en Ciudad Bandle. El caso es que siempre me aburrió, asi que apenas tuve la oportunidad, salí a trabajar haciendo negocios con otros estados..-Veigar se curvó un poco dentro de su capa-terminando con noxianos. Todo iba bien, hasta que nos capturaron.

Veigar hizo una pausa, pero Lulu lo instó a continuar. Sentía que su idea de Veigar y el misterio que siempre lo rodeaba comenzaba a iluminarse de a poco.

-Y..y que pasó después?

-Fuimos todos juntos a la cárcel en Noxus. Años..y años allí…-la cara de Veigar pasó de su constante expresión irritada a una nueva. La frente se relajó, sus ojos se cerraron…en una mueca que reflejaba dolor..y a la vez miedo. Lulu también cambió su semblante: de confundido a preocupado. Vio los ojos amarillos del yordle directamente; creyó ver desfilar frente a ellos a hombres y toda clase de criaturas recluidos en celdas, encogidos en un rincón, sollozando de miedo y angustia o gritando por piedad en la reja. Vio en ellos una reja cerrándose, un último haz de luz desapareciendo, una silueta de un guardia alejándose..y la voz de otros hombres deslizando lentamente las palabras: "hey enano….sabes? no nos gusta la gente que no cumple sus promesas.."

El mago habló finalmente-No me hagas hablar de ello-Como si hiciera falta, Lulu lo había visto todo. Un pequeño don, ver reflejos de recuerdos en los ojos de los demás.

-Salí de prisión antes que ellos. Me entrené, aprendí, hasta ser el malvado y poderoso mago que soy-su conocida expresión regresó a su rostro-pues, ¡aún dominaré Runaterra! Pero me han llegado cartas de mis maestros..avisándome…

-No…nonono….

-Si..han salido. Y vienen a asesinarme.

Ahí Lulu perdió el hilo de las palabras. Se quedó con la boca a medio cerrar, sin saber que decir, el asombro y la preocupación alternándose en sus ojos. Finalmente hizo caso a un impulso y lo abrazó. Veigar se quedó quieto, ahora él sin saber cómo reaccionar, pero para sorpresa suya…no era tan malo, era incluso agradable. Era bonito tenerla así..sentirse ¿acompañado? ¿querido? Se quedaron así..mientras Veigar sentía como un ligero rojo subía por sus mejillas, fuera del campo de visión de la chica.

-Ay, ay, ayayay-dijo ella soltándolo-pero..¡En la Liga estás a salvo! ¡Además, eres súper poderoso! ¡Seguro no pueden contra ti!

-Quizás..pero no quiero confiarme. La mente de la gente..estando allí…cambia mucho-el fervor con que mencionó estas palabras asustó a Lulu. No quería imaginar que le había pasado para que un yordle normal terminara así.

-Bien, pero…no debes preocuparte mucho. Haz mejorado muchísimo desde entonces y…tienes mi apoyo. ¡Nada malo te ocurrirá!

-Muchas...gracias…pero creo que aún no imaginas el alcance de su poder.

-Sisisi, pero mira, ha oscurecido casi. Entremos, ¿vale? Mejor lo discutimos mañana. Una noche de descanso es siempre reparadora para la mente y los poderes.

-Creo…creo que tienes razón. B…buenas noches Lulu..y gracias de nuevo.

-Enserio no es nada. Buenas noches Veigar…que descanses.

La chica salió corriendo, con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas sonrojadas. Veigar había confiado en ella, y le había deseado buenas noches, más de lo que podría soñar jamás. Además…había caído en la cuenta de cuanto le dolería perderlo o que algo le pasara. Al fin el muro de hielo que se interponía entre ambos caía, pero no del todo, aún tendría que esperar. Casi llegando a la entrada del edificio, volteó y le preguntó a Veigar que venía tras de si:

-¡Hey Veigar!

El yordle tardó en contestarle. Al parecer no era la única que se sentía distinta en ese momento.

-¡Oh! ¿Dime?

-Ellos…¿Cómo se llaman?

-Eran 3, pero sólo quedan dos de ellos. El mayor se llama Verbius, un brujo, y el menor Scire, un joven pero letal asesino.

Pix llegó y se sentó en el hombro de la chica. Nada más ver su rostro se dio cuenta de la preocupación y miedo de la chica, no necesitó preguntar. Luego de tantos años se entendían sin palabras. Captó de su mente dos nombres, que sin saber quienes eran le hicieron esconderse dentro del vestido de Lulu, y no exageraba. La misma chica sentía frío al pronunciarlos. Verbius y Scire…que se acercaran. Verían que Veigar no estaba solo, que tenía a alguien que lo daría todo por luchar y vencer junto a él.

-Seremos valientes, ¿verdad Pix? Veigar debe sentir que puede enfrentarlos con nuestra ayuda.

Precisamente, en eso pensaba el yordle, que sentado en su cama leía la carta más corta que le había llegado hasta ese entonces:

"¿_Con que la Liga de Leyendas? Esperábamos un reto mayor enano. Dos semanas. Prepárate"._

Con manos temblorosas se cubrió el rostro. Dos semanas no era nada de tiempo. Tenía el pecho dando tumbos por ellos y por Lulu. Ella quería ayudarlo…pero ahora él sentía algo raro frente a ella. Se dio cuenta que no quería verla lastimada, y menos por asquerosos criminales que jamás se le compararían. El color..y su alegría..eran demasiado para ellos.

Esta vez, el mago no alejó esos pensamientos. Se sentía preocupado, pero ahora…la visión de la chica le traía una sensación cálida, que no disfrutaba hace un montón de tiempo, y la anhelaba con el alma. Ahora…la chica le daba paz.

:-:-:-:

Holaaa! ¿qué tal todo? Traigo capítulo con mucho amor, ojalá lo hayan disfrutado nwn. Aprovecho de dar las gracias por todos los reviews que me alegran muchísimo, y les pido paciencia con el tiempo que me tardo, que mi tiempo, valga la redundancia, también es escaso uwu. En fin, los quiero muuucho n3n, y sin más, hasta la próxima!


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6:

-¿En la Liga de Leyendas? ¿Es enserio?

-¡Cállate Scinder! ¿Cuántas veces debo repetírtelo?-un sendo codazo en el costado del primero le quitó el aire, y le ganó un gruñido de rabia en la cara del brujo.

-¡Más cuidado!

-Para ser un mercenario, poco sabes de disimular-firme en su postura, Verbius cruzó los brazos. Scinder, manteniendo la mueca de disgusto, pretendía continuar.

-Admite que sorprende que el más grande mago oscuro de Valoran se haya escondido ahí, entre…"hechiceros" mediocres y sanadores en busca de paz-el joven cambió su expresión de disgusto al asco-…no puedo creer que haya caído tan bajo.

El brujo mayor solo agachó la cabeza.

Las figuras de ambos noxianos se recortaban del paisaje por la luz de la luna, caminando en uno de los muchos caminos secundarios que conectaban Noxus con el Instituto de la Guerra. Ambos eran relativamente de la misma altura, pero el cuerpo ágil del más joven le otorgaba un par de centímetros extra. Vestía una armadura sobre un simple traje negro, con cuchillos y dagas sobresaliendo en distintos puntos; el cabello oscuro era desprolijo, y de su rostro sólo despuntaban ojos negros como la noche, hundidos en rabia y dolor. Era fuerza y muerte personalizados, un cuerpo que vivía de matar.

Verbius honraba su nombre, magia y saber arcanos. A pesar de no ser tan viejo, sus manos ya estaban muy dañadas por los hechizos, de la índole más oscura que pudiera pensarse, cubiertas de quemaduras y arañazos. Su túnica azul oscuro estaba adornada con diversos símbolos en detalles dorados, pero su rostro era lo que más aterraba al que lo veía: lo surcaba una enorme cicatriz en diagonal, desde su nariz atravesando toda su mejilla izquierda y llegando hasta su cuello, y a raíz de que se negaba a tratarla con un médico, era más notoria en algunos lados que en otros, obteniendo incluso algunos matices verdosos. ¿Por qué nunca lo hizo? Porque se la hizo Veigar en un combate contra oficiales de Demacia, en un movimiento en falso.

Porque a pesar de no haber sido intencional, era obra suya. Y le recordaba constantemente el odio que sentía por él.

-Al menos estamos más cerca…y pagará por lo que nos hizo.

No muy lejos, y ya de día, Lulu y Annie pelaban manzanas para hacer jugo, tras la insistencia de la primera.

-Recuérdame de nuevo Lulu, ¿por qué hacemos tanto jugo de manzana?

-Porque en dos semanas es la Fiesta Navideña de la Liga, ¡y debemos prepararnos desde ya! ¿No es obvio?

-Mmm…y no será más bien…¿Qué a Veigar le gusta este jugo, que te empeñas tanto en preparar?

-¿Qué? Ps, ¿Qué cosas dices?- la hechicera trataba de esconder su nerviosismo tras una risa, cuando Pix la rescató del vergonzoso momento: silenciosamente, teletransportó a Tibbers lejos de donde estaban, y llamó la atención de Annie hasta que salió corriendo buscando a su oso.

Lulu esperó hasta que su amiga se había alejado lo suficiente, soltó el cuchillo y la manzana que pelaba y se cubrió la cara con las manos, soltando un hondo suspiro.

-Ay Pix…muchas gracias-el pequeño se posó sobre sus piernas y se rió-¡no te rías de mí! Es algo difícil concentrarse…-Pix parecía decir "Niña por Dios….¿lo quieres mucho?" a lo que ella contestó con una sonrisa-Lo quiero muuuucho, mucho mucho, pero…también estoy preocupada por él. Asi que le daré todo mi apoyo, ¡y destruiremos juntos a esos malvados!

La idea le daba alegría a la chica, tanto que cogió las manzanas en su vestido y se fue bailando con Pix al interior del edificio de la Liga.

Desde su habitación, Veigar la observaba.

-"Es..es linda…aaagh, ¡no!"-pensaba. Se alejó de la ventana y vio, rotas en el suelo, las cartas de sus perseguidores. Parecia a sus ojos como si la frase "Dos semanas" saliera de los trozos de papel y flotara en letras rojas en el aire..como un funesto presagio. Arrojó con rabia su báculo a su visión y se quedó quieto con la respiración agitada. Esa actitud era rara ¿el futuro rey de Runaterra…con miedo? Estupideces, eso era impensable, él no tenía miedo. Pero esa fecha dejaba una desagradable sensación en su pecho.

Recogió su báculo y se obligó a salir, a distraerse. El ambiente navideño empezaba a sentirse en el Instituto de la Guerra, campeones corrían de acá para allá con decoraciones. Jinx discutía con Caitlyn insistiendo que casquillos de bala eran la decoración perfecta para el árbol de navidad, Annie y Amumu envolvían a Maokai en luces navideñas (contra su voluntad), Lux y Leona iluminaban faroles por el prado, pero Veigar no salía de su estado de preocupación y odio filtrado hacia las fiestas. Estaba sentado en una esquina del comedor, cuando vio a Lulu correr hacia él. Por desgracia, su humor no era el mejor para ella en ese momento:

-Lulu..Lulu, quiero estar solo, por favor.

-Pero Veigar , ¡tienes que venir con nosotros! Acaban de terminar de hornearse unas galletas exquisitas que preparé, y todos están muy felices ordenando. ¿Puedes creerlo? Sólo quedan dos seman..

-¡CÁLLATE!

Veigar subió hecho un torbellino dentro de su cuarto, dejando a Lulu con la palabra sin terminar y una honda expresión de tristeza. Con expresión decidida, se puso de pie.

-Si Pix, voy a ver que le ocurre-le contestó a su compañero, quien solo la siguió.

-V..¿Veigar? ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntaba angustiada Lulu frente a su puerta.

-…

-¿No quieres hablarlo? Es..¿es por lo que me contaste?

-Lulu, vete.

-Ok, es por ellos. Veigar, no me moveré de aquí hasta que salgas.

-Vete.

-No, no lo haré.

-Bien, como quieras-La puerta se abrió lo suficiente para dejar que el brazo de Veigar saliera y cogiera a Lulu por el suyo, arrastrándola al interior de la habitación.-Seré breve, Verbius y Scinder estarán aquí en dos semanas. Y..y me preocupa lo que puedan hacer...y hacerte….

Continuará…

:-:-:-:-:

Hola ;-;? Regresé ;-; no me odien uwu estos meses son el doble de ocupados que mi dia a dia común, y tenia aún menos tiempo T—T pero bueno, les dejó un capítulo más largo, con los asesinos de la historia y el comienzo de las diferencias entre nuestros protagonistas…no odien a Veigar, sólo está asustado ;-; actualizaré tan pronto como me sea posible!

Los quiero muuucho nwn, soy Kori y sin más, nos vemos! :3


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: ¿apoyo o protección?

A Lulu le estaba costando procesar lo que pasaba. Las ganas de salir chillando por la puerta, al escuchar que Veigar estaba preocupado por ella, eran impresionantes. Se calmó como pudo, diciéndose que debía mostrarse valiente como siempre. El pequeño bicho de la preocupación empezaba a molestarla, pero se esforzaba en ignorarlo.

-Pero Veigar…es..es obvio que podrás con ellos! Y en cuanto a mí, Pix y yo los convertiremos en ardillas y huirán pisándose la cola de la vergüenza-una risa confiada casi consiguió tranquilizar al Pequeño Maestro del Mal, quien dicho de cierto modo, libraba una intensa batalla en su mente.

Habia empujado a Lulu a su habitación, cosa que nadie había visto nunca, y le había contado de un soplo todos sus problemas, y ahora la veía a ella, sonriéndole confiada, pero él más que nadie sabía detectar el miedo en las personas, por minúsculo que fuera. Admiraba su valentía, pero no podría volverse a mirar a un espejo si la veía lastimada, y al mismo tiempo, ansiaba su compañía y apoyo. Sí, el gran hechicero malvado, el terror de Valoran en tiempos pasados lo estaba admitiendo. Junto a la chica su corazón se aligeraba un poco, se sentía poderoso, pero no de una fuerza surgida del odio, sino de algo claro, dulce, que le hacía ver el mundo diferente, no poner cara de asco frente a expresiones cotidianas de amabilidad o buena voluntad. A él le gustaba esa sensación, y no quería perderla exponiendo a Lulu al peligro, pero…¡era tan difícil!

Alejó la mirada de la chica, y agachó la cabeza-Lulu, creo que no comprendes el poder de estos hombres, con un chasquido de dedos lo único que quedaría de ti serían tu sombrero y bastón, como en la Grieta. Son seres tan oscuros…y..y…no p..puedes con ellos-las últimas palabras le salieron a pedazos. Podía, podía con ellos. Juntos, con mayor razón. Pero no la arriesgaría a ello, el debía ir solo.

Lulu escuchó lo último y algo se fue al suelo dentro de ella ¿Veigar no la creía capaz?

-Veigar, ¡yo puedo apoyarte! ¡yo quiero apoyarte! ¡Es-estamos juntos en eso!

-¡Lulu! Hablo enserio, no te permito acercarte a ellos. Vienen a por mi, y no vas a involucrarte.

-Ya estoy involucrada, lo quieras o no. Y..y yo también tengo miedo de lo que vayan a hacerte-la cara de la chica se empezaba a poner roja, y las lágrimas a agolparse en sus ojos. Estaba dolida..y enojada. Y era conocido en la Liga que su rabia era impresionante-pero…pero si no crees que pueda acompañarte..qui..quizás no valió de nada mi cariño…y..y..-apretó los puños- bien! Enfréntalos sólo!-salió dando un portazo.

Veigar no alcanzó a decir nada. El numerito de rabia de Lulu lo había dejado sin palabras. Se había cegado completamente, no vio que lo hacía para protegerla…y eso también le dolía un montón. Le costó, él no quería alejarla…pero se había dado cuenta de cuanto le importaba ella. Ahora ella estaba enojada con él, y el quizás no pudiera explicárselo nunca. Peor, quizás no viviría para intentarlo.

Se acercó lentamente a su cama y se sentó en ella. La luz de su ventana eternamente abierta le daba en los ojos, pero ni se molestó en moverse. La falta de luz empezaba a molestarle, ya no sentía del todo cómodo en su oscuridad. O quizás nunca se sintió cómodo. Quizás sólo anhelaba algo o alguien que le devolviera la sonrisa…y el Hada Hechicera lo había conseguido. Estaba enojada…pero así Verbius y Scinder nunca la alcanzarían. Era pequeño el consuelo…pero así permaneció.

Ella había hablado de cariño..seria que ella lo quería?

Serían lágrimas las gotas saladas que brotaban de sus ojos?...

Lulu corría, corría al bosque, dejando destellos plateados que venían de sus ojos volar tras de sí. Llegó al tronco en el que solía sentarse, y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Pix, preocupado, tocó sus dedos, llamando su atención.

-Así que no me quiere Pix? Después de todo, no confía en mí?

Pix empujó sus manos, hasta que la chica descubrió su rostro. Acarició su mejilla, hasta que paró de llorar. De pronto, ambos sintieron un crujir de la tela de un vestido, y al aire romperse, como si algo se acercara flotando. Ambos adivinaron; por las tardes Sona practicaba en el claro del bosque.

-S..Sona?

La peliazul hizo su aparición. Alta, bella, y muy preocupada. Acercó su mano a la mejilla de Lulu, le limpió una lágrima y la miró a los ojos. Ella no quería, pero le terminó devolviendo la mirada. Los ojos de la Virtuosa de las Cuerdas centellearon un instante: se había establecido el contacto telepático.

-¿Qué puede hacerte llorar de esa forma Lulu?

-Es..es Veigar que..que no me quiere con él..y..y..-los sollozos le impedían articular palabra. O único que hizo fue bajarse el sombrero hasta los ojos y pedir perdón muy despacito.

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse-le sonrió con ternura la mayor-es comprensible tu tristeza. Adivinaré la situación: Veigar te pidió que lo dejaras en "algo muy importante que debe hacer" y tú dices que no confía en ti por ello, que no te quiere ¿algo así?

Lulu asintió, sin dejar ver su rostro aún. Sona a su vez, suspiró. Le indicó a su Ethwal, que flotaba junto a ella, que permaneciera a un costado. Se agachó frente a la yordle,y con la mayor delicadeza que pudo, le quitó el sombrero de las manos.

-El amor puede volverte terco a veces, por lo que veo…escúchame Lulu, te diré que pasa.

-¿Si?-la hechicera la vio con ojos inquisitorios, aún llorosos.

-¿No lo ves? Veigar quiere protegerte, porque le importas. Si es cierto lo que se ve…y si es cierto lo que se comenta…el también te quiere mucho.

:-:-:-:

Holaaa! No se imaginan lo que me costó cortar este capítulo ;-; esque este fic quedaría aún más corto de lo que pretendo que sea :'c porque si, no serán más de quince capítulos u-u pero no se molesten, será igual de hermoso 3 . Aprovecho de agradecerles por los hermosos reviews que me han dejado c': han sido maravillosos! No saben cuan feliz me hacen, y me hacen disfrutar aún más escribiendo, al saber que lo disfrutan *-*

Los quiero mucho, soy Kori y sin más, nos vemos nwn!


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: miras al futuro

-En..en serio…¿lo dices en serio?-dijo Lulu con pequeño, pero creciente brillo de esperanza en sus ojos llorosos.

-¡Nunca he hablado más enserio! ¡Es verdad! Lulu, él te quiere mucho. ¿Crees que a cualquiera le habría confiado un secreto así? ¿Crees que a cualquiera le hubiera pedido que por favor se alejara y lo dejara solucionar sus problemas solo? Es más, creo que él no se hubiera negado a la compañía de otro, para poder reírse y burlarse cuando el campeón en cuestión muriera en el intento.

Lulu rió despacito-Si…es verdad.

Sona sonrió-detén esas lágrimas…ese rostro rebosante de alegría no debería dejarse cubrir por ellas nunca. Haz memoria, verás que las muestras de cariño de Veigar no son pocas.

La yordle empezó a recordar…la vez que él le había devuelto la llave de su habitación…la vez que él se dejó ayudar por ella en una partida…cuando le contó de sus antiguos enemigos…cada abrazo al que no se negaba, cada sonrojo en su rostro…y algo dentro de ella hizo click. ¿Sería posible? ¿Veigar…también la quería? La felicidad que sentía era impresionante, no podía describirla. Tenía ganas de correr, saltar, cantar, gritárselo a todos. Por ahora, sólo le gritó a Sona.

-¡ES VERDAD! ¡SONAAA! ¡VEIGAR SI ME QUIEREEEEE!

-¡LULU! Cálmate, no hay que precipitarse

Lulu dejó de saltar en el tronco en el que estaba sentada, y miró fijamente a Sona-tienes razón…al fin y al cabo, él debe estar más preocupado de sus otros problemas…pero ¡muchas gracias Sona! ¡me hiciste ver muchas cosas!

El Hada Hechicera se paró sobre el tronco y saltó hacia la Virtuosa de las Cuerdas, dándole un fuerte abrazo, que la segunda, pese a su sorpresa, correspondió. Lulu se bajó de un salto de su pecho, y tras repetir muchas veces más su agradecimiento, salió corriendo.

Estaba feliz, tan feliz que no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y un grito de alegría, y cuando llegó a la mitad del prado entre el bosque y el edificio del Instituto de la Guerra, cogió a Pix de sus diminutas manitos de hada y se puso a bailar con él. Al final, el cansancio la alcanzó y se sentó en una banca en el camino que llevaba al lago.

-Veigar…Veigar me quiere, ¿puedes creerlo Pix? Ahora todo será maravilloso, porque cuando él sepa que yo también le quiero, ¡será feliz! Podríamos jugar a cazar mariposas juntos, recoger manzanas juntos, podría invitarlo a las fiestas de té con Annie y Tristana, ¡podría ver bajo su sombrero!-el torrente de palabras que salía de su boca se detuvo bruscamente- podríamos estar juntos para siempre…claro, después de que lleguen sus enemigos…

Lulu se hundió dentro de su vestido. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No quería molestarlo, pero ahora tenía más motivos que nunca para querer que no le pasara nada. Además, él estaba preocupado por ello…seguro no pensaba en sus sentimientos por ella ahora..

Salió de su ensimismamiento por un golpe de Pix en su mejilla, que no pudo evitar sacarle una risa, y de paso, iluminar sus ideas. Cogió su bastón, que estaba apoyado en la banca, y con expresión alegre, pero decidida, habló.

-¡Ya sé lo que haré! Veigar no debe querer que le hablen…tras la escenita que monté…¡así que iré a practicar! Así cuando llegue el momento, ¡seré poderosa! ¡lo impresionaré!

Y así, el Hada Hechicera se fue marchando a las cámaras de invocación, dispuesta a pelear todas las partidas posibles, tarareando un ritmo de marcha y con un futuro de felicidad con su querido mago en el corazón.

Un poco más lejos, en una oscura habitación iluminada solo por una ventana, el Pequeño Maestro del Mal no se sentía tan alegre. Estaba sentado en su cama, sintiéndose mareado de tantos pensamientos. Una cosa tenía clara: había hecho llorar a Lulu. La persona que más le importaba, había huido llorando por su culpa…y sentía que había huido con una parte de la luz que había empezado a iluminarlo.

Dio un hondo suspiro y apretó los puños. No iba a dejar que las lágrimas de Lulu fueran en vano. Iba a romperles la cara a Verbius y a Scinder, los causantes a sus ojos de todo este asunto, haría que mientras se retorcieran de dolor en el suelo imploraran perdón por haberle quitado a su querida hechicera, por haber aparecido y arruinado lo que había mejorado su vida…pero aún no era el momento. Se puso de pie y se paró junto a la ventana. El plazo de las dos semanas se acortaba a cada minuto, y él se sentía más nervioso a cada minuto. Su fuerza siempre provino del odio, de la maldad, pero ahora…se sentía mal pensando en ello. No le gustaba sentir que su poder surgía así. Ahora…a decir verdad…no sabía de donde sacar la fuerza que iba a necesitar para derrotar a sus antiguos enemigos.

Y en el bosque que ya oscurecía estaba Sona aún, viendo a lo lejos a ambos yordles, uno en su ventana y la otra entrando en las cámaras de invocación. Tan concentrada estaba, que no escuchó los pasos de Leona, pese a que con su gran armadura, no pasaba del todo desapercibida. Con ojos aún asustados, estableció el contacto.

-¡Me diste un susto Leona!

-Vale vale, lo siento, pero la verdad es que a mí me asustó más verte aquí sola y casi a oscuras…¿Qué haces?

-Lulu estaba triste, y mientras paseaba la encontré llorando. Resultó que logré animarla, y me quedé viéndola alejarse.

-Lulu triste…que raro-Leona giró bruscamente hacia Sona; había entendido-¿es por Veigar, verdad?

La Virtuosa de las Cuerdas asintió con una sonrisa-Yo creo que calzan muy bien juntos.

El Radiante Amanecer sonrió a su vez-¡Sí! La alegría de Lulu complementa muy bien la personalidad de Veigar-dirigió la mirada a la ventana del mago-sería lindo verlo un poco más feliz, pero ¿sabes? No todos lo creen igual…muchos creen que son muy diferentes para entenderse.

-Yo creo que esas diferencias, en realidad los hacen más iguales de lo que creen.

-Entiendo…sólo falta que él lo crea. Se le ve algo torpe y preocupado…de seguro lo único que hace es dudar. O peor…quizás algo más reclama su atención y lo complica más.

-Creo lo mismo…

En ese momento, las luces del Instituto de la Guerra se encendieron. Ya era bastante tarde y se veía muy poco, así que Leona activó Eclipse (w en el juego) y al rodearse de una mayor armadura, iluminó el lugar.

-¿Esperemos que el tiempo los ayude? ¡o quizás la Fiesta Navideña! Seguro es una buena oportunidad de que su amor surja aún más.

Sona asintió con una gran sonrisa. Esperaba de todo corazón que así fuera. Leona por su parte, empezaba a demostrar signos de sueño.

-Hoy me levanté temprano…qué dices, ¿entramos?

Y así se fueron, conversando alegremente, hasta dirigirse cada una a sus dormitorios.

:-:-:-:

Buenaaas! Nuevo capítulo, con otra campeona que me gusta mucho *-* los días van avanzando, y el plazo se termina DD: pero aún quedan cosas por contar, así que no se acerca el final aún nwn. Quería agradecer a la gente que me han dejado unos reviews increíbles estos últimos capítulos y en el one shot que escribí, a todos toditos (no quisiera dar nombres, por miedo a sonar muy selectiva entre mis seguidores ;-; espero lo comprendan) de verdad que alegran una cantidad y ayudan a continuar con la misma motivación y alegría esta historia :3 abrazos y amor para todos 3

Pronto regresaré, soy Kori y sin más, hasta la próxima nwn!


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: El Jefe Final

Los días pasaban, para todos los campeones, como días normales, excepto para los dos yordles de esta historia. Era ya casi mediodía, y Veigar seguía durmiendo con el ceño fruncido en su habitación, en medio de sueños turbios y oscuros. El sol en sus ojos empezó a molestarle, y se despertó maldiciendo a su subconsciente por regalarle esas imágenes cuando se dormía preocupado. Era un completo fastidio.

Dio un pequeño respingo en su cama cuando escuchó un grito desde el comedor del Edificio:

-"¡SKINS NUEVAAAAS!"

No sabía si había sido Tristana o Jinx, pero lo que tenía claro era que le convenía levantarse, o aparecerían los demás yordles y lo llevarían a la rastra, en la ropa que tuviera puesta, a ver sus nueva skin.

Ya listo, se dirigió al comedor y vio sobre la barra de la comida relucientes cajas con los nombres de los campeones. La suya era especialmente grande y brillante, y el nombre "Veigar" estaba adornado con disparos y pequeñas pistolas al estilo de los videojuegos retro. Extrañado, se acercó y cuando estaba a punto de abrirla, se asomó Leona por sobre su hombro izquierdo:

-Wooow, ¿será una skin Arcade?-dijo con tono emocionado

-Eh…yo..supongo, ¿no?

-Anda, ¡ábrelo! Seguro te queda fenomenal-una sonrisa amable coronó el cumplido.

-Gracias…-dijo el Mago forzando un tono desinteresado mientras abría la caja. Un resplandor morado la iluminó mientras se desintegraba y dejaba en las manos del aludido un traje azul con detalles dorados, un sombrero, más similar a una corona, con una gema verde en la frente, un enorme guante plateado con adornos similares a los controles de un joystick, y un nuevo bastón con otra gema grande y verde brillante. De la nada, surgió un papel igual de reluciente que cayendo lentamente, se posó sobre el montón. Veigar lo cogió con la mano derecha y leyó "Nombre: Veigar, el Jefe Final"

Leona estaba impresionada-¡Es preciosa! ¡Te queda perfecta! Haciendo sonar sus tacos, Miss Fortune también hizo acto de presencia-Mmm…¿así que el Jefe Final? Bien…-hizo un globo con un chicle que mascaba, y el Mago tuvo una leve visión de ella en su aspecto Arcade-Nos veremos entonces, compañero-dijo dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

Veigar estaba enormemente sorprendido por la amabilidad de todos. Era lindo sentir esa atmósfera amena, donde podía dejar de ver a todos con odioy darse la libertad de ver a los demás con buenos ojos. Con una ligera sonrisa, le contestó a la chica-¡Sí! ¡Nos veremos!

Leona interrumpió-¿Vieron la nueva skin de Orianna? ¡Es maravillosa! Parece literalmente una muñeca, le da un aspecto tan dulce…hace honor a su nombre, "Orianna, la Maravilla Invernal".

-¿Sí?-inquirió Veigar.

-Admíralo tú mismo-le contestó el Radiante Amanecer y giró su vista a su espalda. Veigar hizo lo propio, moviéndose para ver mejor, y la vio. Era tal como lo describían, sus nuevos ojos azules le daban un aire increíblemente dulce, y sus mitones, entre otros accesorios, la hacían parecer una niña que jugaba con su mascota, que venía a ser la Bola, la cual estaba siendo sostenida entre los brazos de la Dama Mecánica para evitar que saliera volando.

Veigar estaba entretenido admirando los delicados movimientos de autómata de Orianna, cuando escuchó una conversación entre Annie y Tristana, unos pasos más lejos de él:

-¡Orianna está preciosa!-decía Tristana emocionada.

-Seguro los invocadores la eligen más por esto-subrayó Annie con una risa.

-Ay vamos, qué cruel-rió también la artillera-¿sabes a qué me recuerda?

-¿A qué?

-A la locura por el aspecto invernal de Lulu la Navidad pasada ¡Eso era espectacular!

-Y tiene sentido. Me encaaaaanta esa skin suya, se ve maravillosa-Annie tenía una mirada casi con brillos en sus ojos-¡ojalá la use estas Fiestas!

-¡Eso espero! A propósito…¿la haz visto?

-¿A Lulu? La verdad es que no, solo sé que Varus la vio muy temprano en las cámaras de invocación. Espero que sólo quiera decir que a los invocadores les dio con usarla…

Tristana puso cara de preocupación-Sí…de seguro es eso. Tengo entendido que siempre se despierta cuando el sol recién asoma, así que debió ser algo importante lo que la sacó de la cama tan temprano.

Ambas rieron alegremente, pero a Veigar le asaltó la duda. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Lulu que llevaba tantas partidas seguidas? Quizás…quizás estaba evitando la pena que él le había causado peleando en la Grieta…quizás se pretendía encerrar y hacerse fuerte y poderosa para sentirse superior…sólo le traía malos presentimientos lo que había acabado de escuchar. Pero hasta él sabía que no le convenía centrarse en posibilidades que no eran seguras, por lo que tomó su nuevo aspecto y se dirigió a su habitación a guardarlo.

Ya cerrando el baúl con sus aspectos diferentes, se sentó en el suelo un momento. Miró sus cosas, su cama, su ventana eternamente abierta, Nunca le había explicado a Lulu el por qué de esa manía suya…y la verdad es que era tan mínimo el motivo que hasta le daba vergüenza. Estando la ventana cerrada, lo oscuro de los tonos de su pieza, le traía recuerdos de la prisión en Noxus.

Se prometió que cuando todo pasara, le contaría a Lulu, Seguro se reiría de él…pero la verdad es que le daba igual. A estas alturas, incluso sentía que se lo merecía.

Abrió de nuevo el baúl y sacó su nuevo bastón de Jefe Final. Se puso de pie y lo blandió. Se sentía más poderoso…e incluso intimidante se podría decir. Seguro Lulu no quería verle ahora…pero no le hubiera molestado que lo viera. Se puso a girar y fingir ataques en su habitación, sintiéndose más confiado para su próximo enfrentamiento con sus antiguos enemigos, mientras todos los campeones continuaban cosiendo trajes y adornos, planchando viejos aspectos navideños, y preparando todo para el gran evento que se viviría en el Instituto de la Guerra.

Y efectivamente, Lulu no apareció.

Y en una posada, en esos caminos viejos, repletos de maleza y espinas, que ya nadie transita, que alguna vez conectaron a la Liga con el resto del mundo, un joven asesino de ojos negros y hundidos se estaba entreteniendo afilando sus cuchillos, cuando se cortó el dedo índice. La sangre cayó, roja, líquida, fría, y recorrió la palma de su mano, pálida como la muerte. Verbius abrió la puerta en ese momento, y ambos cruzaron miradas, en una horrible mezcla de sorpresa y ansiedad. La sangre goteó hasta el cuchillo que Scinder afilaba.

Como si se tratara de un presagio. Un funesto presagio.

:-:-:-:

Holaa! Creo que es cuando he subido capítulo más seguido, pero mis dedos llegaban a hormiguear de las ganas de seguir escribiendo *-* espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo! Alguien hace mucho me había dicho si podía incluir la skin legendaria de Veigar, y pese a no haberlo pensado mucho, calzó magnífico con lo que tengo planeado en los próximos capítulos *w*

Pregunta, alguien ha escuchado "Tiny Materpiece of Evil" de la música del LoL? Es increíble *-* da una imagen perfecta de mi querido Maestro del Mal 3 y quizás la acabe usando *-* pero no quiero adelantar xDD. Muchas gracias como siempre por los reviews a todos *-*

Y sin más que decir, soy Kori y nos vemos! :3


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: La verdad

Dos días habían pasado, y sólo quedaban dos también para la Fiesta Navideña. En el comedor, una nerviosa Tristana iniciaba la duda:

-¿Alguien sabe que le pasa a Lulu? Apenas se le ve por aquí, pero se las arregla para aparecer en todas las partidas posibles. ¡ Ni siquiera se la escucha irse a dormir a la hora que acostumbraba a hacerlo!

-Tampoco va al bosque ahora, lo cual me preocupa, dado que pasaba mucho tiempo ahí- agregó Soraka.

-No lo sé, creo que la yordle intenta acaparar la mayor cantidad de partidas posibles…y la verdad no tengo idea por qué- se encogió de hombros Jinx, para seguir comiendo, o mejor dicho, absorbiendo su desayuno, por la velocidad en que lo devoraba.

Tristana bajó la mirada y empezó a jugar con su tenedor- no lo sé…algo tiene, pero no quiere decirlo. Las veces que me ha acompañado en las partidas, sólo sonríe como siempre y dice "¡no pasa nada!" muy alegre, aunque se nota a kilómetros que apenas puede con el cansancio.

Soraka agachó también la mirada-esperemos que confíe en nosotras…o que al menos se detenga, no le hará nada bien sobre exigirse de esa manera.

Veigar (desdichadamente) no estaba escuchando esta conversación. Se había levantado muy temprano en dirección a las cámaras de invocación, saltándose el desayuno, dispuesto a participar en la primera partida que se pudiera. Estaba sentado en las bancas, balanceando los pies, báculo al lado, pensando en qué sería de su vida dentro de dos días. ¿Dónde se iría a encontrar con ellos? La verdad es que tenía intenciones de que fuera en el bosque…o en algún lugar apartado del edificio de la Liga. Lo último que quería, era que si algo le pasaba, arruinaran una noche que debía ser mágica para el resto de los campeones. Iban a cumplirse quince minutos con él esperando, por lo que el Pequeño Maestro del Mal se impacientó y se dirigió a una pantalla en la pared junto a las cámaras, que señalaba las partidas realizándose, las que estaban por empezar y con ello, los espacios libres. Se sobresaltó al notar que había una partida en curso a esas horas de la mañana.

-¿Qué rayos les pasa a los invocadores últimamente? Es como si muchos no durmieran-dijo en tono de decepción y sacudiendo la cabeza. Volvió a echar una ojeada-al menos esta ya está terminando.

Seleccionó en la pantalla táctil el modo "Espectador", para al menos ver el final de la partida y a sus pobres compañeros madrugadores. Mientras cargaba, tomó conciencia de lo que había dicho. "Compañeros"…no sonaba tan mal. Sonrió para sí. Aún quería dominar el mundo; quizás estas personas no fueran a ser sus esclavos.

La pantalla cargó, y Veigar pudo ver la desesperación en el equipo azul, que veía como sus torres e inhibidores eran botados uno por uno, sin poder hacer nada. Con una ligera risa, fue moviendo el cursor. Peleas por aquí, muertes por allá…pero al llegar al inhibidor de bot, sintió que los músculos de la mano que movía la imagen se congelaron, junto con su rostro. Allí estaba Lulu, sin dejar que nada se le acercara, activando "Lanza Brillantina" a diestra y siniestra, y a la vez, preocupándose de proteger a Miss Fortune, que peleaba a su lado. Pero lo peor, fue hacer zoom a su cara. Sus ojeras daban miedo, la mano que sostenía el bastón se aferraba con desesperación a él, como si temiera caer en cualquier momento al suelo, e incluso estaba algo pálida.

-Qué….qué le pasa por la cabeza a esta niña…por dios….-fue como si la revelación le hubiera golpeado la nuca en forma de ladrillo. Ella estaba practicando desesperada. Por él.

Quitó el zoom y se puso a observar lo que quedaba de partida. Todo indicaba una victoria, aunque de todas maneras, le mandaba todas sus fuerzas a Lulu, para que todo saliera bien, No tuvo que esperar mucho para ver el resultado, ganaron casi en cinco minutos. Veigar salió del modo espectador, y corrió a esconderse tras la cortina de una ventana. Maldiciendo su mala imaginación para escondites, se dispuso a escuchar. No salía nadie importante de las cámaras, solo campeones discutiendo por algún ks, algunos compartiendo ideas para mejorar la build del otro…solo faltaba el Hada Hechicera. Y salió, cuando todos ya se habían ido. Ahora se sostenía con ambas manos del bastón, y veía con los ojos entrecerrados, moviendo la cabeza en busca de una banca. Cuando la identificó, se dirigió a paso lento hacia allá, para desplomarse sobre ella y cerrar los ojos en el acto. Pix, que tampoco daba más, se desplomó sobre su regazo. Veigar, tras la cortina, no sabía qué hacer, si salir corriendo y hacer como que no vio nada, si buscar en las cámaras alguna poción para la desgastada yordle, o…la verdad no sabía qué hacer. Y en ese nerviosismo, vio que la chica se había recostado sobre la banca y estaba casi cayendo al suelo. Ahí, actuó por impulso, le lanzó "horizonte de sucesos" (E de Veigar en el juego) deteniéndola en el aire un segundo. Sólo ese tiempo le bastó para correr donde estaba ella y frenar su caída con sus brazos.

Lulu abrió sus ojos cuando Veigar ya la había sentado nuevamente en la banca, y entraba corriendo con un vaso de jugo de manzana y un trozo de pastel.

-¿Veigar?-dijo en tono cansado, pero riendo.

-Sssh, mejor no hables. Come esto, enserio necesitas reponer energía-dijo sentándose junto a ella y acercándole la comida.

-Pero…

-¡Que comas!-Veigar agachó la cabeza.

-Bueeeeno ya, de acuerdo-Lulu cogió el vaso de jugo y empezó a jugar con él, haciéndolo girar- ¿Por qué te gustan tanto las manzanas?-volteó hacia él.

-Me recuerdan a Ciudad Bandle. Y además, era la única fruta que los presos de Noxus podíamos comer, así que podría decirse que desarrollé un apego aún más grande hacia ella.

-Oh…

La chica comió en silencio. El yordle jugueteaba con sus dedos, hasta que se animó a romper el silencio.

-Lulu, en verdad que esto que hiciste…

-No lo digas por favor-la chica soltó sus cubiertos-ahora debes odiarme aún más. No era lo que querías. Seguro ahora crees que soy una chica porfiada e impulsiva, con la que no vale la pena estar.

En ese momento, Veigar dio un hondo suspiro. Cogió el ala de su sombrero…y se lo quitó. Su rostro ya no era una sombra con ojos amarillos. Sí, sus ojos aún eran de ese color, pero su cabello era totalmente diferente. Era blanco, con algunos mechones color crema. Pestañeó dos veces y miró a Lulu, quien…no podía articular palabra. La voz se le había quedado pegada a la garganta. Solo abría los ojos como platos y decía en su mente: "Wow….wow….woooow…"

-Escúchame bien, no vuelvas a decir eso nunca o no volveré a hablarte. De todas las personas en este planeta, a ti no podría odiarte. Y piensa en toda la gente a la que odio y me odia.

-Yo….yo…..

-Espera, aún no acabo. Me di cuenta de que solo empeoré todo pidiéndote que no me acompañaras. Creo…que ambos nos podemos complementar…¿no es así?

La chica asentía con la cabeza rápidamente-sí, sí, sí, ¡sí!-dejó el plato con el pastel casi intacto, ya que la emoción no la había dejado comer y abrazó a Veigar. Él la correspondió.

-Veigaaaar-dijo la chica con voz cantarina-¡te quiero muuuucho!

El mago se rió-Yo también Lulu…yo también.

Por fin, en su interior, ambos estaban totalmente seguros de ello. Sin pensar en nada más.

:-:-:-:

Holaaaa! Qué tal *-*? Yo muy contenta nwn escribir este capítulo fue tan bello…la historia me surgió de a poco, casi fluyendo entre mis dedos. ¡Cuánto amo esto de escribir fanfics!

A propósito…TOORI, AMIGA MIA, NARRA ESTE FIC SI QUIERES, NO HAY NINGUN PROBLEMA! Cuando leí el review no puedes imaginar mi expresión de felicidad jfdg *-* eso sí, me gustaría que me dieras el nombre de tu canal, en un review o un mensaje privado (necesitas crearte una cuenta en fanfiction antes ;-;) antes de hacerlo, únicamente para ver tus videos nwn pero me hizo inmensamente feliz la idea! No sé cómo agradecerte *-*

Y con ello, reitero mis agradecimientos para todos ustedes por sus reviews y el apoyo que me dan siempre. Queda poquito para el encuentro final! Muy poquito! Y será genial *-* o espero que así lo sientan

Muchísimas gracias, los amo, y me despido, hasta la próxima! nwn


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: Un día "normal"

Y el día continuó, con burlas (amables) de parte de algunos campeones, miradas de incredulidad y sonrisas conformes, en actitud de "lo sabía" y "lo veía venir". Lulu tuvo que evitar que Veigar carbonizara a Ziggs por sus risas en la última partida del día. Es necesario decirlo: uno terminó con quemaduras de aspecto desagradable en la enfermería, pero seguía llamando al mago "el villano enamorado", el mismo, que muy a su pesar, lo tuvo que llevar allá. Las órdenes de los invocadores eran al fin y al cabo, órdenes de invocadores.

Pese a ello, y caminando con Lulu, el Pequeño Maestro del Mal no perdía oportunidad de quejarse, mientras Lulu suspiraba como diciendo "no se cansa nunca…"

-¡Pero Luuulu! ¿No te causa fastidio? ¿Nada de nada?

-Nada de nada Veigar, por enésima vez-se giró y lo miró a los ojos-yo estoy contentísima de estar contigo, y es bonito que los demás lo noten.

Veigar gruñó y cruzó los brazos-Aaaagh.

Lulu se detuvo-acaso…¿acaso tú no estás feliz de estar conmigo?-hizo un puchero y fingió un sollozo.

Veigar casi se tropezó, y empezó a negar con los brazos y la cabeza-¡No! ¡Nononono! ¡Yo estoy muy feliz también! Yo…yo..

La chica rió al ver el pánico en sus ojos, y le dio un abrazo. Al chico le costaba a veces distinguir entre una broma y la verdad, pero ella no podía evitar molestarlo, ¡era tan tierno a veces!

Llegaron al inicio del pasillo, donde debían ir cada uno a su cuarto. Lulu se paró frente a Veigar, jugueteando con sus dedos, con visible nerviosismo en esa acción. Dudaba, se notaba que quería salir corriendo, pero al final se atrevió: le dio un tímido beso en la mejilla derecha al chico. Fue rapidísimo, dijo "buenas noches" casi en un susurro, con la cabeza gacha, sin atreverse a mirarlo, y salió casi volando por el pasillo. Veigar quedó en shock, los grandes ojos amarillos abiertos como platos, y sin moverse. Levantó su mano libre, y se tocó la mejilla. En un susurro, le contestó a una Lulu que no podía oírlo ya, arrastrando las palabras por la sorpresa: "bue…buenas…buenas noches Lulu"

No se puede decir cuál corazón daba más tumbos esa noche. Por desgracia, sólo la chica pudo disfrutar de un sueño reparador hasta la mañana siguiente. El muchacho despertó en mitad de la noche, seguro de haber tenido una pesadilla, pero sin poder recordarla. Lo único que sentía era nerviosismo, mucho nerviosismo, tanto que estaba temblando entero. Se paró, cogió un vaso de plata que tenía siempre en su baúl, y a la luz de la luna, vio si tenía algo de agua. Satisfecha su duda, se la tragó toda de una vez y se volvió a acostar. Recordaba que Lulu le había dicho algo de que el agua que se bebe por la noche, si está en un vaso de plata, aleja a los espíritus que generan malos sueños. Su problema era que no recordaba su pesadilla, absolutamente nada. Frustrado, se volvió a acostar, Lo último que quería, era atraer pesadillas peores pensando en lo que le esperaba en menos de dos días.

Y cuando despertó en la mañana, se corrigió. Ahora era sólo un día que le quedaba.

Se propuso actuar lo más normal que pudiera, pero se dio cuenta de que no iba a poder en cuanto llegó a las cámaras de invocación y se encontró con un gran grupo de campeones confundidos y las cámaras desactivadas. Tan sorprendido como todos, se acercó y vio un aviso en la pantalla al costado de ellas:

"_Se informa a los campeones que las partidas se encuentran inactivas por el día de hoy, debido a motivos de fuerza mayor por parte de algunos invocadores. Por ello, se ha dictaminado que el día de hoy se les otorgará a los campeones una jornada libre, para afinar los últimos detalles de la fiesta de mañana._

_Atte: Alto Consejo de Invocadores"_

La verdad es que el mago quedó tan sorprendido como el resto, pero en fondo se alegró. Una tarde colocando guirnaldas en el salón parecía ser justo lo que le hacía falta. Dio la vuelta, y se alejó con la multitud.

En el salón principal, el ambiente era totalmente festivo. Todos tenían las manos ocupadas en algo, todos reían y bromeaban. Veigar miraba todo un poco apartado, sintiéndose algo torpe en esa situación, hasta que unos brazos lo asustaron con un pequeño golpe en su espalda. Volteó, con el grito de rabia en la boca, pero vio a Lulu en lugar de Ziggs, a quien esperaba encontrar. Tenía las manos cubiertas de harina, las mangas del vestido arremangadas y un delantal de cocina con un cupcake sonriente bordado.

-¿Qué haces parado así? ¡Eres el único que no trabaja!

-¿Y en qué se supone que podría ayudar? Únicamente sirvo para invocar energía oscura.

-Eso es lo que tú crees-un destello de malicia brilló en los ojos de la yordle. Veigar sintió una pizca…sólo una pizca…de miedo. Que aumentó cuando ella lo cogió del brazo-¡Ven conmigo!

De una carrera, llegaron a la cocina. Nada más entrar, el aroma dulce a tortas y postres varios colmaba la nariz y hacía lanzar un buen suspiro. Siguió (o más bien, se dejó arrastrar) a Lulu entre varias mesas, en las que muchos campeones cocinaban. Y la palabra es campeones, porque Braum y Pantheon no perdieron la oportunidad de mostrar su talento. Y por supuesto, aunque en menor medida, ayudar. Finalmente, se detuvo frente a una mesa llena de tarros con mostacillas de muchos colores, una gran manga pastelera, moldes para cortar galletas, un gran trozo de masa y un uslero. El mismo que la chica puso en sus manos, para su sorpresa.

-Apuesto a que después de esto, tu próxima skin será "Veigar el Cocinero"-dijo riendo.

-Pero…yo jamás en la vida había tomado un uslero…-el chico estaba nervioso, al no saber que hacer.

-Caaalma, es muy fácil. Vamos, yo sé que este es tu talento oculto.

Veigar seguía quieto sin saber qué hacer. Lulu vio que así no progresaría, así que dominando sus nervios, volteó al chico hacia la mesa, frente a la masa. Ubicó correctamente el instrumento en las manos de Veigar, y puso las suyas sobre las del muchacho. Empezaron a amasar.

-¿Ves que es fácil? Mira, contemos, uno-una pasada del uslero-dos-otra pasada-uno, dos, uno, dos….

-Uno…dos….uno…dos…

Ambos estaban nerviosos…pero al rato, se les pasó. Y se quedaron así, amasando juntos, al ritmo de sus voces.

Sin saber que Scinder y Verbius estaban más cerca que nunca. Nada más y nada menos que dentro del edificio destinado al Alto Consejo de Invocadores. Uno sentado en una mesa, girando una daga entre sus dedos, y el otro mirando por la ventana, en dirección al Instituto de la Guerra.

No les había costado nada entrar. Verbius hizo todo el trabajo. Esa mañana….

Continuará…

:-:-:-:

No me mateeeen! Pronto sabrán como entraron! Tómenlo como un intento de mi parte de hacer más capítulos…no quiero que el final sea tan abrupto qwq pero bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo de igual forma n.n

Agradezco nuevamente todos sus maravillosos e increíbles reviews, que me alegran cada día no saben cuanto :33 dense una vuelta por este fanfic "Los mil y un fragmentos". Es una historia de Lissandra x Brand, una pareja muuuy poco común, pero eso es lo que le da un toque único *-* denle un vistazo!

Y bueno, prontamente sabrán más de Verbius y Scinder, y estos bellos yordles. Por ahora, me llamo Kori, y sin más, nos vemos! nwn


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: De cómo entraron los noxianos

Verbius había hecho todo el trabajo. Esa misma mañana, después de varios intentos, habían alcanzado las puertas de la Liga. Varias capas de fuertes hechizos de invisibilidad las cubrían, por no mencionar los candados y cerraduras, pero no iban a perder tiempo pensando como romper estas barreras. Cuando localizaron las puertas, el mago se sentó en el suelo y ejecutó una de sus mejores y más desarrolladas habilidades: la telepatía. Cerró los ojos, respiró tranquilamente y relajó todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Al cabo de unos segundos, sintió el característico tirón en las entrañas y una gran sensación de ligereza. Su mente se había casi desprendido de su cuerpo.

Sobrevoló las altas murallas, riéndose mentalmente de lo fácil que era ello. Todos los hechizos estaban pensados para entes físicos, no para etéreos o en este caso, la mente de alguien fluyendo. Se detuvo en el aire, y observó los alrededores. Podía ir, encontrar a Veigar, entrar en su cerebro y hacer que este se derritiera, mientras se retorcía de dolor, pero se había prometido sentir con sus propias manos su sangre fluir. Encontró su objetivo, el edificio del Alto Consejo. Entró y vio a una joven invocadora de espaldas, con una capucha morada, un signo de que su rango era intermedio, ni muy alto ni muy bajo. A su alrededor flotaban diversas imágenes, de todos los rincones del Instituto de la Guerra, y ella movía sus manos blancas entre ellas, cambiando de posición algunas, haciéndole zoom a otras. "Así que es ella", se dijo a si mismo. Fuera de las murallas, su rostro se contrajo en una sonrisa macabra. Esto era un juego de niños.

Su mente se introdujo en el brazo de la invocadora, y la hizo mover la imagen que mostraba las grandes puertas a una posición más apartada de su campo visual. La muchacha parecía estar muy entretenida viendo a Corki y a Heimerdinger preparar unos fuegos artificiales para la fiesta del día siguiente, y no pareció darse cuenta de la acción involuntaria de su brazo. Como tampoco pareció darse cuenta de que su dedo índice, maquinalmente, desplegara un pequeño menú de opciones junto a las grandes puertas, y cliqueara la que decía "abrir puertas secundarias". Verbius salió de su brazo, y ella siguió viendo con una sonrisa a los dos yordles trabajar.

Fuera, el mago inhaló profundamente y abrió de golpe los ojos. Scinder estaba haciendo girar un cuchillo entre sus dedos y miraba hacia los árboles. Volteó y lo miró como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Te tardaste más que otras veces. ¿Será que estás más viejo?

El aludido ni lo miró, solo hizo un gruñido de desagrado. Se puso de pie y miró hacia las puertas. Una más pequeña estaba abriéndose. Ambos entraron, y la puerta se cerró tras ellos.

Estaban en el bosque, y nada menos que en su parte más densa, es decir, su parte más peligrosa. Los árboles estaban tan juntos entre ellos que llegaba muy poca luz. Y en esta parte, Scinder hizo su mejor aporte. En Noxus, el asesino era famoso, porque tenía una habilidad muy similar al hechizo "Destello" que usan los invocadores en la Grieta con los campeones, solo que podía usarlo ininterrumpidamente, cinco, seis, siete, mil veces seguidas si quería, y en la distancia que se le ocurriera. Esta habilidad salvó a ambos de ser devorados por los monstruos de las profundidades del bosque. El joven tocó con su mano derecha el brazo del brujo y chasqueó los dedos de la mano izquierda. En dos segundos, ya habían cruzado el bosque.

-Bien, yo abrí las puertas, tú nos transportaste, ahora me toca a mí.-Verbius cogió con fuerza su báculo, murmuró unas palabras, y la punta de este se volvió de color negro. Lo levantó e hizo un círculo en el aire, rodeándolos a ambos, mientras un halo de sombra los comenzaba a rodear. Scinder se empezó a poner nervioso, no le gustaban esas cosas. Toleraba la magia, pero no hasta ese punto. Empezó a dar patadas al suelo…a moverse en el lugar….hasta que se salió de la sombra que los rodeaba. El brujo lo miró extrañado.

-¿Qué pretendes? ¿Arruinar el hechizo?-subió el tono, y se sintió su creciente ira-¿Ir y matar a Veigar tu solo?

-No digas tonterías, por favor. Es…que podemos ir y asesinar a todos los invocadores, sería más fácil-esquivó su mirada.

-Y que luego venga toda la Liga y haga que explotemos. Seguro. Deja de decir cosas inútiles y ent…un momento-Verbius lo miró-no me digas que no te atreves.

Scinder volteó y le dio una mirada que podía congelar todo lo que sus ojos alcanzaran. Verbius levantó los brazos-Vale, vale, iré yo-la sombra se estrechó contra su cuerpo. Cuando solo quedaba su rostro sin cubrir, le dijo-pero merezco el doble de crédito-y con una sonrisa de victoria, la sombra lo cubrió, convirtiéndolo en eso mismo, una sombra. Dejando a su aliado con la sorpresa estampada en el rostro, se alejó flotando hacia la entrada del edificio del Alto Consejo de Invocadores. Se deslizó por debajo de la puerta, y se encontró frente a la misma invocadora, quien seguía de espaldas mirando las imágenes. Las puertas se abrían por muy poco tiempo, asi que la imagen de estas se veía como si nada hubiera pasado.

Verbius era una sombra, por lo que podía flotar y atravesar paredes, pero no podía evitar hacer ruido. Su túnica crujió, y las manos de la invocadora se detuvieron. El brujo maldijo entre dientes: lo había escuchado. Se quedó lo más quieto que pudo, y la invocadora hizo un gesto de pinza con las manos, con lo que las imágenes desaparecieron. Se volteó lentamente, y una bola de luz azul empezó a formarse en su mano, alistándose para atacar. Sin embargo, el peligro estaba ahora detrás de ella, y ahora en forma humana. El siseo que hizo la bola de luz al materializarse fue suficiente para que Verbius pudiera murmurar las palabras que le devolvieron su forma humana.

En la mano derecha del brujo, los dedos índice, del medio y anular se iluminaron con una luz naranja. El sonido que emitieron fue mayor que el de su túnica crujiendo, por lo que la invocadora volteó. Su actitud en guardia no fue suficiente para salvarla. Con un rápido movimiento, el brujo estampó sus dedos en el cuello de la muchacha. Un espasmo de dolor contrajo su cuerpo, y mientras miraba con ojos aterrados a su atacante, ya que no podía moverse, lo escuchó:

-No pongas cara de terror, tonta, si no dura nada. Si no ibas a poder frenar un hechizo tan simple, no debieron ponerte en este cargo. ¿Quién decide estas cosas?

La respiración de la chica empezó a hacerse más rápida, el dolor incrementaba. Su rostro empezó a perlarse con un sudor frío. Rodeó su estómago con sus brazos, intentando apaciguar el fuego que sentía en sus entrañas. Verbius, sin importarle en lo más mínimo, se acercó a la ´puerta y la abrió. Allí estaba Scinder, quien había llegado por su cuenta.

-Tú si que te tardaste-le dijo el mayor burlonamente. El joven entró ignorando su tono de burla.

-Di lo que quieras-le contestó inexpresivamente mientras se acercaba a la chica, quien había caído al suelo. Se agachó y la tomó de la capucha, sin levantarla del todo, pero lo suficiente para verla a la cara.

-Los invocadores son demasiado enclenques, no resisten nada-le espetó con asco. Como si lo hubiera planeado, justo cuando terminó la frase, el dolor de la chica se detuvo. Sus ojos, que empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas, le empezaron a pesar. Sus brazos ya no tuvieron fuerza para rodear su estómago, sus codos cedieron, y cayeron pesadamente a los costados. Todos sus músculos, antes rígidos, se soltaron. Pero la chica seguía aterrada, no estaba aliviada. Podía sentir como su energía se escapaba, como su vista se nublaba, como su cerebro le susurraba a el resto de su cuerpo y a sus sentidos: "tranquila….descansa…..no luches…." Y esforzándose muchísimo, la frase que luchaba por salir de su boca ni siquiera salió completa:

-Q…q..quie….quiénes….

Su cuello cedió y su cabeza cayó a un costado, mientras sus párpados se cerraban. Scinder la dejó en el suelo. Miró a Verbius, quien estaba observando tras una ventana. Sorpresivamente, ya había caído la tarde. Se sentó en una mesa y empezó a girar una daga entre sus dedos. El brujo no se movió.

-Prepárate Veigar…ya viene tu castigo-pensaba.

:-:-:-:

Holaaa! Acá está la respuesta de como entraron estos noxianos. Son de los mejores en especie, creían que no podrían? xDD

Tengo noticiaaas *-* una seguidora fiel, desde casi inicios del fanfic, narró el primer capítulo de este en youtube *w*! Así que ya saben, si quieren disfrutar de una hermosa voz, y revivir el incio de esta historia, pasen por su canal "Toori Little Princess" y busquen el video. Y claro, si les gusta, compártanlo, y dejen un like nwn

Como siempre, gracias a todos los que dejan reviews y me han acompañado viendo la historia de estos dos yordles, mil gracias de corazón 3 soy Kori, y sin más, hasta la próxima n.n!


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: El comienzo del fin

Temprano en la mañana, el sol parecía anunciar con sus rayos la fiesta que se celebraría al caer la noche. La luz del día recorría todos los rincones del bosque, el lago y el edificio del Instituto de la Guerra. Lulu fue la primera en saltar de la cama apenas sintió su cosquilleo en los párpados, no tanto de alegría…sino de ansiedad. Podía ocurrir en cualquier momento. Cualquier momento.

Sintió pánico. ¡Quizás Veigar ya estaba peleando con ellos! Se vistió en menos de lo que se tarda una respiración, y en menos de lo que tarda en comenzar otra, ya estaba aporreando la puerta de la habitación del yordle. Grande fue su sorpresa (y vergüenza) cuando vio aparecer al Pequeño Maestro del Mal, en pijama azul oscuro de dos piezas, apenas abriendo los ojos, al abrir su puerta. Era sabido por todos que él odiaba ser despertado temprano. Sin embargo, el ataque de rabia que Lulu esperaba no se manifestó. Esforzándose en abrir los ojos, el yordle le devolvió la misma mirada de ansiedad. Únicamente, más decidido.

-Ha llegado el día-dijo en una suerte de saludo el chico.

-Ajá-le contestó ella.

Silencio.

-¿Quieres….que vayamos a desayunar? Hoy hay un menú nuevo. Más dulce. Hicimos tantos postres, que de alguna manera debían utilizarse-sonrió la muchacha.

Veigar le sonrió a su vez. No había caso, sus comentarios siempre lo tranquilizaban.

-Cuenta hasta diez y estaré listo-le dijo en tono retador.

-¡Es demasiado poco tiempo! ¡Ni yo podría!

-¿Quieres apostar?-el tono retador aumentó su fuerza.

La chica se cruzó de brazos-Como quieras, ahí va.

Uno…...Veigar cogió su báculo. Dos….pronunció un hechizo corto y la punta se iluminó. Tres….un destello verde y estaba vestido.

-¡Usar magia no es justo!-se quejó la hechicera, vencida.

-¿Cuándo dijimos eso?-el mago miró a otro lado, haciéndose el desentendido.

-Eres trampooooso-dijo la chica riendo. El mago se le acercó y le ofreció el brazo. Ella se sorprendió.

-¿Qué…qué ocurre?

-Digamos que hoy me siento más valiente que de costumbre ¿aceptarás o no?

Ese era el yordle que la chica adoraba. Ruborizada, cogió su brazo, y se fueron caminando.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, las masas de gente corriendo los separaron. Lulu fue "raptada" por Annie, Tristana, Lux y Orianna, dejando a Veigar solo. La verdad, si hubiera ido con ellas, se hubiera ido en poco tiempo. Pocas cosas aburrían más, a su juicio, que ver chicas arreglándose, peinándose, o maquillándose. Otros verbos en la lista de actividades de la gente que odiaba.

En cambio, las chicas no podían estar más felices. Depositaron a Lulu, algo mareada por el veloz viaje, en una silla en una sala algo separada del comedor. La yordle empezó a preocuparse cuando vio la mesa repleta de sombras de ojos, cepillos para el cabello, esmaltes de uñas, labiales y mil artefactos más de esos que usan las chicas para embellecerse. Se enderezó en su asiento y les dirigió mil y un miradas de miedo y duda. Que por supuesto, fueron ignoradas.

Cada una de las campeonas que estaban de pie tomó un "arma", excepto Orianna, que se situó detrás de la silla de Lulu. Esta, con un suspiro de alivio, le preguntó:

-Gracias, gracias Orianna, creí que harías como ellas y me harías no sé qué cosa con todo eso…porque no lo harás, ¿verdad?

-Me disculpo, Lulu. Mis circuitos cerebrales no están programados para comprender en su totalidad lo que pretenden Annie, Tristana y Lux, pero se me ha señalado repetidas veces que es "por una buena causa", por lo que he decidido colaborar.

La Doncella Mecánica sostuvo los brazos de Lulu con sus frios dedos metálicos, y le hizo una seña a la Bola para que se acercara a su oído. Luego de susurrarle un par de frases, esta salió flotando por la puerta. Lulu la vio irse y sintió miedo.

-Tranquila Lulu, no tardaremos nada-la yordle no les creía una palabra-ni lo notarás. Además, esto es un regalo nuestro. Por ser cada día tan buena con nosotros.

-Ay…chicas, yo enseerio no merezco esto…la verdad….

Las tres campeonas levantaron sus armas, y Orianna sostuvo firme los brazos de Lulu. Se levantó una nube de polvo de maquillaje con olor a perfume. Cerca de 20 minutos después, cuando se disipó, y soltaron a la hechicera, la Bola llegó. Sostenía un increíble conjunto azul con temática invernal. Guiaron a la pobre chica, que tosía y no veía nada, tras un biombo para cambiarla. Otros 20 minutos más tarde, Lulu la Maravilla Invernal emergía.

Se acercó a un espejo y se sobresaltó de su propia imagen. Su cabello brillaba, y tenía rulos en las puntas. Su piel lucía como porcelana, sus pestañas destacaban mucho sus ojos y sus labios destelleaban con un simple pero lindo brillo labial. Arreglada, pero sencilla. Justo como ella.

Se volteó para dar las gracias, pero un gran abrazo la detuvo. La guiaron de esa manera hacia la puerta, y le dijeron antes de que saliera:

-Creo que alguien estará feliz de verte así.

Lulu quedó tan emocionada con la idea, que no pudo regresar al comedor. Se fue directo a su habitación y se quedó toda la tarde allí, luchando por contener sus fantasías.

Cuando el sol estaba por esconderse, sintió dos golpes en la puerta. Con el corazón dando tumbos, abrió la puerta. Si fuese posible, su corazón se hubiera acelerado aún más. Veigar el Jefe Final estaba parado en su puerta.

-¿Vi…vienes?-el también estaba cohibido por la Maravilla Invernal, haciendo honor al nombre, que estaba frente a él.

-Por supuesto-le dirigió su más blanca sonrisa.

Él le ofreció su brazo. Ella lo aceptó.

Antorchas y meeps de Bardo jugando iluminaron su camino.

Llegaron al salón, que sinceramente, se quedaba corto frente a ese nombre. Luces, lásers y un cielo estrellado proyectado en el cielo daban la impresión de otro lugar. Sona, en su aspecto de DJ estaba sobre un pequeño escenario haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer, música. Pantheon servía sus postres entre las mesas que se ubicaban al extremo derecho. Todos los campeones lucían su mejor skin y bailaban dichosos en la pista que se había levantado al centro del salón. Y Lulu no pensaba quedarse atrás. Tiró a Veigar consigo y se unió a la fiesta. Bailaba tan feliz, que Veigar no pudo evitar sentir lo mismo. Torpemente, pero disfrutándolo, bailó, por primera vez en muchos años, sin importarle nada más.

Sin embargo, tantos años alejado de estas cosas no tenían la intención de desaparecer tan velozmente. Tras una hora y media aproximadamente, se empezó a sentir ahogado con tantas personas y salió, a tomar algo de aire fresco. Lulu lo vio salir, pero no se preocupó.

La verdad es que Veigar se sintió realmente dichoso así. Caminó un poco por el prado, alejándose del ruido y la fiesta, dejándose cubrir por la luz de la luna y el frío que empezaba a arreciar.

Respiró hondo, intentando llenarse los pulmones de ese frescor.

Hasta que lo sintió.

La tierra a su alrededor comenzó a levantarse delineando un círculo, que a su vez se iluminó con un tono azul oscuro. Letras rúnicas se distinguían a su alrededor.

A Veigar no le costó reconocerlo. Un sello de transportación. Resignado, apretó fuerte su báculo. Y se dejó teletransportar.

:-:-:

Hola a todos! Lo sé…llegamos al enfrentamiento final, y lo corto ;-; pero no desesperen, la continuación estará pronto, no después de esta semana. Sinceramente, espero lo hayan disfrutado nwn

Quiero recordarles que la hermosa narración del primer capítulo de este fanfic (y próximamente, de los siguientes) está en youtube, en el canal Toori Little Princess. Pasen por ahí y dejen un like si les gusta, y créanme, les gustará.

Puede que ya se haya vuelto rutina…pero quiero agradecerles nuevamente el apoyo. Esta historia se acerca a su final, y el cariño que me han brindado ha sido increíble. Vendrán más historias, ténganlo por seguro y como agradecimiento, me gustaría dejarles la invitación abierta a que me dejen sugerencias. De temáticas y de como mejorar, cualquiera, las acojo con mucho cariño.

Nos vemos muy pronto, y sin más, hasta la próxima!

PD: Toori! Para compensarte el que me extrañaras, aquí hay capítulo nuevo! Nwn

PD2: Chicos….les causaría mucho problema si me cambiara de nombre de cuenta? ;-;


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: El final…y un nuevo "comenzar"

Abrió los ojos. Estaba en sector cerca del centro del bosque. No era profundo, entraba luz de luna entre las copas de algunos árboles. Sin embargo, no quiso bajar la guardia. Tenía la molesta sensación de que lo observaban.

Le tomó poco tiempo corroborarlo. Dio un par de pasos y un chasquido de hojas lo detuvo. Volteó y sintió algo caer a sus espaldas. Tensó los músculos de la espalda. Tomando aire, habló.

-Ha pasado tiempo…Scinder…

-Lo mismo digo, estimado-se teletransportó frente a él. Burlonamente, se agachó hasta sostener directamente su mirada-Veigar.

-¿Qué quieres?-el tono del yordle se volvió más frío de lo común-No tengo tanto tiempo.

Una voz habló tras los árboles a su derecha. Verbius emergió de las sombras-Oooh, vaya que lo tienes. O te obligaremos a tenerlo. Desde hace años que nos lo debes.

-Ah, ¿sí?-Veigar apretó con fuerza su báculo. Torció la espalda en pose de ataque, y el tono frío pasó a ser gélido como nunca-Yo no le rindo cuentas a nadie.

Scinder sacó dos dagas de su cinturón. Las giró dos veces y las atrapó con los dedos de la misma mano. Suspiró-Ah, terco como siempre. ¡Vamos a ver si te quito la arrogancia de la boca!

Saltó hacia adelante, arma blanca en cada mano. Veigar lo veía venir y saltó hacia atrás. No pudo evitar un suspiro de alivio, con el aire haciéndose visible de su boca por el frío. Cargó un rayo en su báculo, manteniéndolo en uno de los extremos de la punta de éste. Una habilidad que llevaba tiempo practicando, y decidió usar. Por si acaso.

El contraataque llegó rápido. El asesino se transportó hacia el árbol sobre él y desde la copa se dispuso a saltar. Veigar corrió hacia atrás y lo detuvo en plena caída con "horizonte de sucesos" (E de Veigar). De esta forma, alcanzó a lanzarle "materia oscura" (W de Veigar) junto antes de que la parálisis terminara. Con un gemido de dolor, el joven musitó un hechizo y un cuchillo en el suelo se encendió con runas moradas, se levantó y fue directo a la oreja del yordle, el cual no pudo evitar que un mechón blanco de cabello callera al suelo junto a su pie.

Verbius lo recogió-¡Blanco! ¡Blanco!-una carcajada lo hizo doblarse-¿Qué es esto, pequeño Maestro del Mal? ¿Haz cambiado hasta este punto?-lo cogió por la túnica y lo lanzó con fuerza hacia el tronco de un árbol?-que asco me das. Y mientras el chico luchaba por ponerse pie, le lanzó una gran bola de energía oscura. Con un esfuerzo, el yordle la golpeó con su bastón como si fuera una pelota. Se sacudió el polvo de la ropa, y mientras lanzaba una bola de igual tamaño hacia su agresor, dio un grito de rabia, con tal fiereza, que atravesó el bosque.

Y aunque los campeones lo ignoraron en su mayoría, Lulu dio un respingo. En dos segundos, imágenes horribles pasaron por su mente. Pidió disculpas a Kennen y a Tristana con quienes bailaba, y salió corriendo a la oscuridad de la noche. Al cabo de un rato de correr sin ver nada más que a Pix brillar suavemente a su lado, tropezó con una piedra y calló al suelo. Se levantó con cuidado y vio que su vestido estaba roto y sucio. Sintió miedo. No veía nada, tenía frío y Veigar estaba herido probablemente. Pix lo presintió y se acercó a su rostro. En un lenguaje que solo ellos dos entendían, la animó- "Estamos cerca, bonita. Todo saldrá bien". La aludida sonrió y recordó por quien corría. Su mejor amigo, el que mejor la hacía sentir. El que confiaba en ella más que nadie y con quien quería pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera. Con un hechizo que se reiría más tarde por no haber recordado, encendió su bastón y a lo lejos los vio; chispas y brillos chocaban, giraban, se acercaban y alejaban. Bajó la intensidad de su luz y se acercó con cautela. Se había prometido que sería valiente y no arruinaría las cosas. Atacaría en el mejor momento.

Cerca, Veigar lanzaba rayo tras rayo contra sus dos atacantes. El mayor lucía un poco cansado, pero no pensaba dejarse vencer. Corrió hacia el yordle y por la espalda lo golpeó con uno de sus rayos oscuros. La víctima dobló la espalda de dolor, pero giró rápido y consiguió detener a sus dos atacantes con su E nuevamente. Trató de recobrar el aliento. Esto estaba costando. Con una nueva "materia oscura" sobre sus cabezas, los consiguió aturdir un poco, pero Scinder corrió hacia su izquierda. Dando un mortal que confundió al chico, lo golpeó con el codo en la cabeza, lanzándolo hacia el suelo. Lulu tuvo que morderse una mano para no gritar. Cuando Verbius lo levantó de la ropa y lanzó su sombrero al suelo, un hilo (más bien grueso) de sangre corría por su frente. La sonrisa macabra del brujo mayor daba cuenta de que no podía estar disfrutando más el momento.

Sacó un cuchillo viejo y oxidado de su túnica. Al verlo, Veigar abrió los ojos como platos y empezó a retorcerse.

-¿Lo reconoces? ¿LO RECONOCES VEIGAR?-la respiración del mayor empezó a acelerarse, la adrenalina corría como caballos de carrera por sus venas-este cuchillo…el de aquella noche…..el que lanzaste contra mí…..¡y me hizo esto! ¡Y me dejó así! Ya es hora de que entiendas nuestro dolor. Años y años encerrados en Noxus…en la miseria y oscuridad absolutas….ya es hora de que lo imagines. Que se equilibre el universo. ¡QUE TU ROSTRO TE RECUERDE PARA SIEMPRE TU PASADO!

Lulu se acercaba corriendo….

Veigar masculló-Qué….qué tercos son los brujos viejos….que no entienden…de…de errores….

-¡NO ME HABLES DE TERQUEDAD!- descargó el arma contra el mago.

Para encontrarse con un escudo floreado y un espíritu-hada bloqueando su mano.

Y una chica, de rulos morados, vestido sucio y respiración agitada-Yo creo….señor-arrastró la última palabra, con visible deprecio-que debería medir mejor sus palabras. Cualquier campeón de….de la Liga conoce su pelea. Está escrita en libros de historia. Y todos….sabemos que lo que usted es mentira. Quizás tantos años en Noxus efectivamente corrompieron su memoria.

Verbius no creía lo que veía. Furioso, lanzó a Veigar contra el suelo. Scinder no estaba menos enojado, pero tomó la palabra.

-Vaya...¡nuestro sucio mago tiene abogada!-caminó rodeándola-¿o será algo más?-se teletransportó a su espalda y la pinchó en el brazo-yo creo que nos puede ser de utilidad. Vamos a…

Un enorme "estallido primordial" (R de Veigar) en la espalda cortó su frase, lanzándolo al suelo. Veigar respiraba agotado, estaba pálido y sus heridas sangraban, pero su voz no perdía la frialdad.

-Ponle…una mano encima…y otro más fuerte te llegará en plena cara. El joven hechicero se había debilitado considerablemente, pero rió-¡quiero ver eso! ¡no te hagas el valiente! ¡Aún no…!-y una "lanza reluciente" (Q de Lulu) nuevamente cortó sus palabras. No estaba muerto, ninguno de los dos quería matarlo. Pero estaba fuera de combate.

Lulu y Veigar voltearon lentamente hacia el brujo. Nadie habló. La chica actuó primero. Lanzó "crecimiento salvaje" (R de Lulu) sobre el mago, haciendo que su contrincante saliera expelido lejos. Cuando intentó correr, un "estallido primordial" lo lanzó de cara al suelo. Se giró hacia arriba, para encontrarse con la mirada gélida como el hielo del Pequeño Maestro del Mal, que sin embargo, se veía enorme.

-La verdad es…que no comprendo….mátame. Mátame ahora…sucio yordle.

-Si pararas de decir estupideces, quizás lo consideraría. Pero quiero que los invocadores se encarguen de ti. Y que hasta el último de tus días recuerdes-puso un pie sobre su pecho y se acercó a su cara-el Pequeño Maestro del Mal no ha perdido eso, la maldad. Pero descubrió el mundo. Otras cosas-Lulu se acercó-y entendió que hay más detrás. Y ten por seguro que el día en que Runaterra sea mía-sonriendo-tu alma será una más de mis lacayos.

El brujo cerró los ojos cansado-Cuanto…te odio.

Con una risa, el mago quitó el pie de su pecho-puedo imaginarlo.

Fue caminando a buscar su sombrero. Buscando, se dio cuenta de que Lulu lo tenía. Se acercó a ella y evitando su mirada un poco, se lo pidió.

-Bueno….¿me lo das?

-Espera-Lulu sacó de su bolsillo dos pociones de vida. Le entregó una a Veigar-trágatela-el chico no dudó. Mientras lo hacía, no pudo evitar pensar lo bonita que se veía. Sucia, cansada y despeinada. Pero feliz. Cuando terminó, le entregó la pequeña botella. Ninguno dijo nada, no querían hablar.

Fueron caminando de regreso. Quién cogió la mano de quién primero, es un misterio. Pero de que a Veigar le costó agradecerle, es verdad.

-Lulu….gracias, enserio. Yo…la verdad….-su lengua parecía querer abandonarlo. La risa cristalina de ella apareció en el acto.

-No tienes nada de que agradecer….¿oye?

-¿Ah? Eh…¿si?-el nerviosismo tampoco lo ayudaba a hablar.

-Te quiero mucho. Muuuucho.

Silencio. Despacio, dudosa, pero al fin, la frase salió-…..yo…yo también.

Quien estaba más feliz de los dos, es un misterio.

-Cuando gobiernes Runaterra, ¿podría acompañarte?

-¿Hablas enserio?

-¡Claro! ¡Podría convertirlos a todos en ardillas! O en conejos, o en gatitos…¿prefieres pájaros?

Veigar sonreía-¡Me da igual!...Pero me encantaría.

Abrazados, siguieron caminando. En dirección al Instituto de la Guerra. En dirección al futuro, a lo que les deparara el destino. Dispuestos a enfrentar a mil Verbius diferentes, a doscientos Scinder, cada uno más fuerte que el anterior. Pero de algo estaban seguros, de que lo harían juntos. Para siempre.

Fin.

:-:-:

Y he vuelto…con el cierre de esta bella historia. Chicos, gracias por todo, de verdad, por cada comentario, cada palabra de apoyo. Espero de todo corazón que la hayan disfrutado, y que me acompañen en mi siguiente proyecto, también de League of Legends. No les daré una fecha exacta, ya que habrán notado que soy pésima con los tiempos jhfdkdj pero les adelanto a los protagonistas. En primer lugar, un campeón que adoré nada más salir: Bardo *-* y la pareja central. Ashe y Tryndamere *-*. ¿Cómo voy a mezclarlos? Ya lo verán!

Será una gran historia, lo veo venir jhfkdsj y como ya saben, cualquier crítica para mejorar es bien recibida!

Los adoro, y tranquilos, que de mi todavía queda!

Sin más me despido. Me llamo Kori (próximamente Mailén, así que ya saben jhf seguiré igual pese al cambio de nombre) y hasta la próxima! nwn


End file.
